


Привычка

by synant



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Family, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 17:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19959193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synant/pseuds/synant
Summary: Но Мэри уже тогда знала, счастливо это не закончится — ведь всё началось со лжи.





	Привычка

**Author's Note:**

> Был написан на турнир [«К неизведанным приключениям»](https://fanfics.me/challenge86), второй тур на фанфикс.ми.

Мэри Розамунд Морстан — по крайней мере, так её звали теперь, не помнила о своей семье ничего. Точнее помнила, но смутно, куда чётче она могла рассказать о своём недавнем прошлом: миссия за миссией, затем снова и снова — выстрелы, ликвидация, тихий, ничем и никем не замеченный уход — это она запомнила хорошо. Ещё лучше она помнила свою, как ей казалось, последнюю миссию, — «АГРУ», но о ней нельзя знать никому, даже самым близким, хотя, впрочем, у неё их и не было. Поэтому ей и нечего бояться. 

Но затем в её жизнь ворвался он, хотя как ворвался... Это она ворвалась, вошла в его жизнь, сначала незаметно и почти робко, а затем всё смелее и смелее. Так в её жизни появился он — Джон Уотсон. 

Она не сразу поняла, что он для неё что-то значит; сначала лёгкий флирт, разговоры ни о чём, затем долгие прогулки, разговоры по душам... И вот она уже и сама не знает, солгала ли она ему хоть раз. Да, избегала скользких тем как можно чаще, но это не всегда получалось, да и по правде, она не уверена, что ей этого хотелось. С ним хотелось быть честной, хотелось начать всё сначала. Хотелось научиться жить. Любить. Возможно, побыть счастливой. Но Мэри уже тогда знала, счастливо это не закончится — ведь всё началось со лжи.

Ей не стоило труда заметить, как сильно повлияла смерть Шерлока Холмса, неизвестного ей мужчины, на жизнь того, чьё существование стало для неё глотком свежего воздуха. Не стоило труда и понять, как много значил этот человек для того, кого она после гордо смогла назвать своим мужем.

Она знала — Джон любил её, возможно, не так, как бы ей хотелось; нуждался в ней, потому что она могла поддержать как никто, и она также знала, что вся их любовь — скорее привычка, такая нужная и обыденная, что избавиться от неё было сродни сдиранию кожи. 

Она знала, что когда-нибудь это нужно будет прекратить. Ради них обоих. Ради Рози. Их семья создалась на горе Джона, она на нём держалась, и они сами не заметили, как постепенно стали отдаляться друг от друга. Они перестали понимать друг друга; их главная точка соприкосновения перестала существовать. Сначала в Джоне, а потом и в ней, а затем у каждого появились свои «скелеты в шкафу» — те самые, о которых говорить не хотелось, те самые, за которые было страшно, те самые, за которые можно было бы отдать жизнь. И когда пришёл черёд сделать шаг навстречу главному в жизни решению, она не сомневалась: они оба справятся. В первую очередь потому, что Джон был сильным, а Рози была ещё слишком мала, а во вторую, Шерлок будет рядом, это он семья — та самая, которую Мэри не удалось познать в полную меру, та самая, что давала сил, а у каждой семьи есть своё горе.

Одно они пережили, и другое — её смерть — они переживут тоже.


End file.
